


Братья, или Трое умерших

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Шесть братьев - три смерти;три мира Осколков - один космер;один пересказ.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Братья, или Трое умерших

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brothers; or, Three Times Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496806) by [grainjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Тема спецквеста раскрывается во втором эпизоде прямо, а также в третьем - косвенно: Лорд-Правитель официально (и до некоторой степени фактически) является богом; своим поступком Келсер осознанно закладывает основу новой религии.

I. Страх

Тиэн стоял в первом ряду солдат своего отряда, так сильно дрожа, что становилось всё труднее хотя бы не выронить копьё. «Что я тут делаю?» Ответа, как обычно, не было. Он скучал по Каладину, скучал по папе и маме, по Хартстоуну, по резьбе по дереву, по часам, проведённым за сбором камешков. Каждый камешек особенный, каждый стоит того, чтобы им любовались; с людьми в каком-то смысле дело обстоит так же, вот только… Перед ним громоздилась эта армия, угрожающе надвигаясь… Эта масса не выглядела скоплением людей. Она выглядела, как сверхшторм, как сила, огромная и непостижимая. Сокрушительная. Тиэн чуть было не полез за красивым пятнистым камнем, который недавно подобрал, чтобы подарить Каладину, хотел стиснуть его, подержаться, чтобы успокоиться, но вовремя спохватился. Нельзя ронять копьё. Даже если без него он почувствует себя увереннее.

Он вцепился в древко, как в спасительную соломинку, каким бы некаменным и ненадёжным оно ни казалось, пытаясь отогнать запахи крови и смерти и мечтая, чтобы брат был рядом.

\- Тиэн!

Это был голос Каладина, хриплый и громкий, отчаянный и чудесный, и почти не верилось, что настоящий. Он повернул голову на звук, и там в самом деле стоял Каладин, потрёпанный и окровавленный, но он был жив и _здесь_ , и Тиэн не смог сдержать широкой улыбки. Каладин всегда придёт к нему, надо просто об этом помнить, потому что это - самое важное, даже важнее камешков.

А потом вдруг на солнце блеснул металл - ослепительно, совсем не похоже на то, как мягко высверкивает кварц, - и на Тиэна обрушился людской сверхшторм, а он в отчаянии не сводил глаз с Каладина, когда мир взорвался болью.

II. Удовлетворение

\- Ты был моим братом, - сказал Лларимар, толком не глядя на Стеннимара… на Гимна Света… на Стеннимара. С его возвращения прошли годы, а Лларимар никак не мог решить, каким именем называть его про себя. Его брат… бог… брат приподнял склонённую голову, источая боль и скорбь по убитой Авроре Соблазна Прекрасной, и Лларимар досказал ему историю о его смерти и его возвращении, замявшись лишь на мгновение. Это всё, что у него теперь оставалось - подарок для его бога и извинения перед братом. Потому что, что бы ни думал его брат, он _был_ богом, и именно это давало Лларимару силу жить дальше и веру, чтобы держаться.

Закончив свой рассказ, Лларимар прикрыл глаза. Воспоминания о том дне ожили в его памяти, ужас и изумление от произошедшего не померкли, даже спустя годы. Им не дожить до утра, но по крайней мере… по крайней мере теперь его брат знает. Было так странно видеть грубое отражение собственного кризиса веры - особенно в том, кто ему эту веру вернул. Но как же больно было наблюдать за тем, как брат борется со смутными, смазанными воспоминаниями о событиях, которые Лларимар мог восстановить так отчётливо, будто всё произошло вчера, и знать, что он ничем не может помочь.

Звон и приглушённые звуки борьбы. Зазвенела дверь одной из клеток, а затем раздался нечленораздельный вопль, вопль ужаса. По лицу потекла слеза, затем другая, и Лларимару было стыдно признать, что ему ужасно страшно - за себя и за брата. Его одолевал тот вид страха, при котором ты замираешь и не смеешь взглянуть на источник опасности, потому что - может быть, тогда _оно_ тебя тоже не увидит.

\- Вы мой король и повелитель богов, - прошептал голос его брата. Он не звучал так твёрдо с самого начала этой цепочки бедствий, так уверенно - с тех пор, как Гимн начал сомневаться в себе. Так знакомо, что Лларимар помимо воли поднял взгляд - и замер, видя, как Гимн Света хватает руку бога-короля, не видя его лица, но чувствуя, как он улыбается.

\- Жизнь моя - тебе, дыхание моё - тебе, - сказал Гимн Света, и несмотря ни на что, в его голосе слышалось удовлетворение.

И сознание покинуло Лларимара.

III. Надежда

Келсер смотрел на приближающуюся чёрную карету Лорда-Правителя, воспламеняя медь, чтобы защититься от растекающегося вокруг массового гашения. Оно всё равно обрушилось на него, но он не утратил самообладания. Вот он - момент, решающий всё, кульминация долгих лет работы, сотен жизней и всех его надежд. На этот раз он не может себе позволить допустить ни единой ошибки. Металлы горели у него в животе - их количество изрядно уменьшилось после схватки с инквизитором, но запас одиннадцатого металла оставался полным и ярким. Его наличие не то чтобы давало настоящую уверенность - оно не было даже обещанием, всего лишь маленьким шансом. Возможностью. Если же эта возможность не сработает… Что ж, его запасной план не менее эффективен, хоть и означает чуть большие личные потери.

Толпа раздалась в стороны, давая дорогу карете; скаа и солдаты немыслимым образом встали еще теснее, чтобы убраться с пути её неотвратимого движения. Тускло-красный солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь завесу пепла, заливал всё вокруг, и металлический запах крови, поднимающийся от усеявших землю тел, дополнял картину. Карета остановилась, и время будто замедлилось: Келсер смотрел, как Лорд-Правитель выходит из неё, полный достоинства и уверенности. Каждое его движение, каждое надетое на нём украшение служило показателем его могущества, и Келсер ощутил ненависть.

Он поджёг одиннадцатый металл.

Рядом с Лордом-Правителем встал человек; он шёл вместе с ним, не отставая, - человек, похожий на него внешне, но выглядящий старше, менее повелительно и более довольным жизнью. Одежда на нём тоже была проще. Келсер разжёг металл на полную, просто чтобы убедиться, и едва сумел сдержаться, чтобы не показать своего смятения, когда ничего больше не произошло.

В плотной толпе скаа наметилось движение, кто-то выкрикивал его имя - ах, дураки. Он чуть не застонал вслух, когда из толпы вылетели пятеро бойцов Хэма, вооружённые одними лишь копьями и гневом против самообладания Лорда-Правителя, которое не поколебалось, даже когда они стали вонзать в него свои копья, выкрикивая, за кого мстят, превращая его тело в подушку для булавок. Мгновение Келсер помимо воли пребывал под впечатлением; потом эти обречённые храбрецы закричали, когда их принялся рубить в куски инквизитор, и Келсер вложил всю разгоревшуюся с новой силой ярость в свой взгляд, в свою позу. На этот раз он встретит Лорда-Правителя, как равный.

Какое-то время они стояли молча, вор и тиран, в окружении трупов и пепла. Потом Лорд-Правитель заговорил, метнув острый взгляд на инквизитора, с которым сражался Келсер:

\- Их очень непросто заменять.

Келсер подпустил гордости в свою улыбку, почувствовал, как она становится более жёсткой и зловещей, и ничего не ответил.

Лорд-Правитель снова смерил его пронзительным, недовольным взглядом.

\- Я ведь однажды уже убил тебя, - сказал он, и в его голос просочилась едва уловимая едкая нотка.

\- Ты пытался, - ответил Келсер, заставляя себя говорить твёрже, смотреть прямее, улыбнуться шире, контролируя все свои реакции в этой кульминационной, заключительной афере в его жизни. - Но ты не можешь меня убить, лорд-тиран. Я - воплощение того единственного, что тебе не под силу уничтожить, как бы ты ни старался. - «Может, когда это всё закончится, я смогу снова увидеть Марша и Мэйр». - Я - надежда.

И когда к нему метнулась рука Лорда-Правителя, нанося смертельный удар, он подумал, что, возможно, всё-таки применил свою жизнь с пользой.

**Author's Note:**

> Все диалоги во всех трёх эпизодах являются прямыми цитатами из канона. В третьем эпизоде, однако, мне пришлось по большей части переводить их заново, так как в официальном переводе, как оказалось, местами искажён смысл. Местами значительно. [Прим. пер.]


End file.
